La Deuxième Danse
by anny.heart
Summary: Que se passe-t-il entre Jack et Sue après que la première danse soit terminée à l'encan de célibaires? Une deuxième danse, bien sur! 'Songfiction'


_*Les paroles de la chanson originales anglaise sont en __**gras**__ et la traduction de l'auteure est en Italique. La traduction est purement personnelle et je m'excuse si des erreurs se sont glissées._

_Merci aux lecteurs! Sans vous, on ne pourrait pas écrire! J'espère que vous aimerez!_

_Anny_Heart_

**La Deuxième Danse**

Jack et Sue étaient entrain de danser sur le plancher de danse. La chanson que Jack avait appelé 'leur chanson' était presque terminée, mais il n'était pas prêt à la laisser partir, pas maintenant. Il était trop confortable avec elle blottie dans ses bras, se balançant gentiment au rythme de la musique. Comme la chanson finissait, Sue vit des couples quitter la piste. Elle ne bougea pas—elle voulait profiter du contact de ses mains sur son dos et de sa proximité. Elle pouvait sentir son eau de cologne—un jet de fruits et de vanille elle pansa.

Quand la chanson suivante débuta, elle se retourna légèrement dans ses bras pour pouvoir lire les paroles sur les lèvres du chanteur. Elle reconnut la chanson par les deux premières lignes ; elle avait lut ces paroles si souvent depuis qu'elle les avait vues la première fois. Elles avaient tant de signification pour elle…

C'était une chanson de Toby Keith… qui reflétait les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour Jack et envers leur 'amitié'.

**I've got a funny feeling  
The moment that your lips touched mine  
Something shot right through me  
My heart skipped a beat in time  
**

_J'ai eu un drôle de sentiment_

_Le moment où mes lèvres ont touché les tiennes_

_Quelque chose tira droit en dedans de moi_

_Mon cœur rata un battement dans le temps_

Des souvenirs flottaient dans sa tête—souvenirs de toutes les fois où elle vit des étincelles dans son regard pendant qu'il la regardait. Les fois où elle pensait qu'il aurait voulu l'embrasser… Comme cette nuit à la fête d'anniversaire de Bobby…

**There's a different feel about you tonight  
It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things  
I even think I saw a flash of light**  
**It felt like electricity**

_Il y a un sentiment différent envers toi ce soir__  
__Ça m'a fait penser à pleins de choses folles__  
__Je pense même avoir vu une étincelle de lumière_

_Ça a fait comme un courant électrique_

_Le regard qu'il m'a lancé quand Éleanor a annoncé que je l'avais acheté… J'ai vu du soulagement dans ses yeux, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre aussi… Une forme différente d'espoir, peut-être… Et le frisson qui m'a parcouru quand il m'a sourit! WOW!!! Jamais un homme n'avait généré de tels sentiments en moi auparavant._

**You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
**

_Tu ne devrais pas m'embrasser comme ça_

_Sauf si tu c'est dans ce sens là_

_Chaque petit baiser tendre que tu as fais sur ma joue m'a rendu les genoux faibles et je pensais que j'étais pour fondre sur le champ. SI seulement tu pensais à moi comme plus qu'une simple amie…_

**Cause I'll just close my eyes  
And I won't know where I'm at**

_Parce que je fermerai juste les yeux_

_Et je ne saurai plus où j'en suis_

_C'est si facile de perdre la notion du temps avec toi alentour. Je me demande même comme j'ai réussit à faire du VRAI travail quand nous étions partenaires sur un dossier. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, tu semble toujours faire ressortir le meilleur de moi et je ne travaille pas aussi efficacement avec les autres._

**We'll get lost on this dance floor  
Spinnin' around  
And around  
And around  
And around**

_On se perdra sur ce plancher de danse_

_Tournant en rond_

_Et en rond_

_Et en rond_

_Et en rond_

_J'espère que cette nuit ne s'arrêtera jamais et qu'on pourra rester ici à danser pour toujours…_

**They're all watchin' us now  
They think we're falling in love  
They'd never believe we're just friends**

_Ils sont tous entrain de nous regarder à l'instant_

_Ils croient qu'on tombe en amour_

_Ils n'ont jamais cru qu'on était juste des amis_

_Ils sont tous à notre table, nous regardant, nous souriant. Chaque fois que j'ai dit à Lucy que tu ne pouvais ressentir quelque chose pour moi autre que de l'amitié, elle a rit et trouvé des centaines de façons pour nous mettre ensemble. Je suspecte Bobby de faire de même avec toi. Si seulement les doutes de Lucy pouvaient être vrais…_

**When you kiss me like this  
I think you mean it like that  
If you do baby kiss me again**

_Quand tu m'embrasses comme ceci_

_Je crois que tu veux dire ça dans ce sens là_

_Si c'est ça bébé embrasses-moi encore_

_Combien de temps j'ai attendu que tu fasses le premier geste?... À plusieurs reprises j'ai cru que tu y étais, mais ensuite… tu as reculé dans ta coquille, dans toi-même… _

**Everybody swears we make the perfect pair  
But dancing is as far as it goes**

_Tout le monde jure qu'on fait la pair parfait_

_Mais danser est le plus loin qu'on est allé_

Des gens nous ont dit que nous faisions un beau couple. Mack—le père de Bobby—des gens qu'on ne connait même pas! Ma mère aussi me l'a dit la veille de Noël l'année dernière. Et Dieu sait qu'elle est hyper-protectrice envers moi!

**Girl you've never moved me quite  
The way you moved me tonight  
I just wanted you to know  
I just wanted you to know**

_Fille tu ne m'a jamais fait bouger_

_Comme tu le fais ce soir_

_Je veux juste que tu saches_

_Je veux juste que tu saches_

_Tu ne peux t'imaginer combien j'apprécie être ici avec toi et danser…_

« Sue, » Jack serra gentiment sa main pour qu'elle le regarde. « Un sous pour tes pensées—tu étais loin juste à l'instant. »

«Je faisais juste penser... à propos de la chanson, nous. » Un regard surpris apparut dans ses yeux comme elle rougit, repensant à l'interprétation qu'il avait pu tirer de ses paroles.

« Tu connais cette chanson? » Il demanda timidement, étant lui-même perdu dans sa rêverie depuis la première note.

« Hum-hum, » elle acquiessa.

Changeant sa prise sur sa main, il la prit dans une ronde de tours et commença à chanter avec le chanteur qui se trouvait sur la scène. Dans le tourbillon il fixa son regard dans celui de Sue et y vit de l'amour pour la première fois—ou l'avait-il simplement réalisé pour la première foi, ayant choisi de l'ignorer auparavant.

**You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
Cause I'll just close my eyes  
And I won't know where I'm at**

_Tu ne devrais pas m'embrasser comme ça_

_Sauf si tu c'est dans ce sens là_

_Parce que je fermerai juste les yeux_

_Et je ne saurai plus où j'en suis_

Il accéléra leur pas, obtenant un ricanement d'elle. Elle était si belle et son rire résonnait comme de la musique dans ses oreilles.

**We'll get lost on this dance floor  
Spinnin' around  
And around  
And around  
And around**

_On se perdra sur ce plancher de danse_

_Tournant en rond_

_Et en rond_

_Et en rond_

_Et en rond_

**They're all watchin' us now  
They think we're falling in love  
They'd never believe we're just friends  
When you kiss me like this  
I think you mean it like that  
If you do baby kiss me again  
Kiss me again **

_Ils sont tous entrain de nous regarder à l'instant_

_Ils croient qu'on tombe en amour_

_Ils n'ont jamais cru qu'on était juste des amis_

_Quand tu m'embrasses comme ceci_

_Je crois que tu veux dire ça dans ce sens là_

_Si c'est ça bébé embrasses-moi encore_

_Embrasses-moi encore_

Il ne l'embrassa pas ce soir-là, mais il avait l'intention de le faire... un jour…

He didn't kiss her that night, but he intended to... someday...

* Paroles de 'You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This' de Toby Keith

Fin...

Anny_Heart


End file.
